Themes Of Harry Potter
by SapphireSundrops
Summary: Though many people think that the Harry Potter books are just a series that has magic there is more to them than you think.


Though many people think that the Harry Potter books are just a series that has magic there is more to them than you think. Each Potter book deals with something in our world that many people have to deal with and can cause many problems. In the Philosopher's Stone Harry learns about Desire, Friendship, Community, Courage, Humility, and Death. In the Chamber of Secrets Harry learns about Choices, Community, Loyalty, and Differences. In the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry learns about Injustice, Fear, Time and Loyalty. In the Goblet of Fire Harry learns about Enslavement, Community, Death and Adolescence. In the Order of the Phoenix Harry learns about Unity, Education, and Knowledge gained by Time. In the Half-Blood Prince Harry learns about Self-Sacrifice, Trust, Coping, and Friendship/Family. All of the books surround the five themes that are very important, Jumping to Conclusions, Evil, Enjoyment, Enemies and Love. Though many of us take the above mentioned themes in doubt these books show us the true importance of them.

In the Philosopher's Stone Harry discovers a mirror called the Mirror of Erised. When he looked into it it showed him not as himself, but standing with his family. Not understanding the dangers of the mirror he spends many hours in front of the mirror. Then one night Dumbledore came and told Harry the meaning of the mirror. "It shows us nothing more or less that the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts." -_Albus Dumbledore_. Harry had never known his family so that is what the mirror showed him. Though the dangers of our desires are just as dangerous. Harry could have lead a life sitting there staring into the mirror until he finally died. He could have obsessed about his family. The dangers are limitless when it comes to our desires.

Being a 'freak' Harry spent the ten years between his parents' deaths and Hogwarts with no friends. When he walked onto the Hogwarts Express he met Ronald Weasley. The sixth son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. He had everything that Harry wanted. Though he was poor he had a loving family. Harry was rich beyond his dreams, but he had nobody to share it with. They were complete opposites when it came to their families, but identical when it came to their personalities. Then they met Hermione Granger. She was a book worm and strived to be the best because she was Muggle-born. At first Ron didn't like her because she was such a know-it-all but "there are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them." -The _Philosopher's Stone_. They became known as the Golden Trio and each was different but completed the group. Hermione was a Muggle-born, Harry was considered half, and Ron came from a pure-blood wizard family. Another thing that they united was the wands. Though there are many items you can put into a wand a phoenix feather, dragon heartstring, and unicorn hair are most common. Harry has a Phoenix tail-feather, Hermione has a Dragon heartstring and Ron has a Unicorn tail hair.

Community plays a strength, especially in the Philosopher's Stone. When Harry prepares to go down the trapdoor he tells Ron and Hermione that they don't have to come, yet they do. Once down there there are many tasks that they must go through to get to the end. The first is the Devil's Snare. Hermione, being the only one who paid attention in Herbology lit it on fire saving Ron and Harry. The next challenge was the Flying Keys. Harry was the perfect person for this challenge because he was the youngest seeker in a century and could spot something a mile off. Once they were through the door they came upon a giant chess set. Ron is known to be the best chess player in Hogwarts. He let Harry and Hermione make it through to the next challenge. The next one was a troll but it was already defeated. The challenge after that was to find a potion that would allow them through the fire. Hermione, using her logic found what one it was. Just before Harry goes through the fire Hermione tells him that he is a great wizard. Harry insists that Hermione is the best. "Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – oh Harry – be _careful_!" -_Hermione Granger_. Harry went through the fire and faced Quirrell and got away with the Philosopher's Stone only because he didn't want to use it. Harry never would have got that far without Hermione and Ron by his side.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sorted into Gryffindor whose main theme is Courage. "The thing about growing up with Fred and George," said Ginny thoughtfully, "is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve." -_ Ginny Weasley._ Though this quote is from a later book it fits in with this section. Ginny was saying that as long as you have an open mind to believe in new stuff it will also give you the courage you need to stand up to it.Neville and Harry display this perfectly. "Third – to Mr Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage. There are all kinds of courage, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom." -_Albus Dumbledore_. By having this courage they allowed Gryffindor to win the House Cup, and keep Voldemort from rising.

When Harry Potter grew up he knew nothing about how famous he really was. When he went to Hogwarts everybody knew his name and they all wanted to be friends with him just because he was Harry Potter. He could have gotten anything he wanted but all he wanted was true friendship. He didn't let the fame go to his head. He felt like he hadn't deserved it. After all he was only a baby when it happened. He threw away the fortune. He would rather have the Weasley's take his money instead of it sitting in his fault. "Harry Potter - Our new celebrity." –_Snape_. Harry would rather have a normal life with parents than be the Boy-Who-Lived.

The last theme in this book is Death. There are three deaths that we see in this book. The first two are James and Lily Potter which lead to the whole story. They were only in their twenties with a one year old baby, but that didn't prevent Voldemort from killing them. He wanted them to join him but they wouldn't. The third death is Professor Quirrell. His death showed us that no matter what the evil is always taken care of. Voldemort promised him anything he wanted and because of that he died with nothing. "To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." -_Albus Dumbledore. _

The first theme in the Chamber of Secrets is Choices. It is shown when Harry starts to doubt whether he belonged in Gryffindor. "It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." -_Albus Dumbledore._ That one sentence told us that Harry was in Gryffindor because he wanted to be. Not because he was the son of Lily and James, or anything like that. "Humans have a knack for choosing precisely the things that are worst for them." –_Albus Dumbledore_. Though we like to choose what we become it is not always the best way to go. You should have somebody who willing backs you up in your choices before you decide to follow them.

Harry once again learns about community when he and Ron go down in the Chamber. Hermione still played a part by finding out how that snake moved around. Then when Harry finds Ginny and the diary Fawkes the Phoenix comes to help him. He brought the sorting hat, which gave Harry the sword of a true Gryffindor. When Harry had defeated the Basilisk Fawkes healed him and helped the group out of the Chamber. Nothing was achieved without some help from somebody else.

The Chamber of Secrets showed us that being loyal to somebody can save your life. When Dumbledore was told to leave Hogwarts he said this "I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me... Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." –_Albus Dumbledore._ Then when Harry needed help to defeat Tom Marvolo Riddle in the Chamber, Fawkes the Phoenix and the Sorting Hat came. Showing that Harry proved loyal enough to the Headmaster to gain the help of his Phoenix.

The Chamber of Secrets showed us one theme that no matter how hard we try will always appear in our live. It showed us how we should deal with Differences. In the real world many go by colour or gender. In the Hogwarts world they go by blood. "You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be." –_Albus Dumbledore. _This quote is something that we should all live by in the Muggle or Wizardry world. There have been many people in our world that feel as though White people should rule over Black people. One of the major people is Hitler. He killed thousands of Jews just because of that. They could not control what their blood was. And to think of what our world might be like now. One of those people might have been destined to discover the cure for Cancer, or invent a Time-Travel machine. We will just never know. In Harry Potter Draco Malfoy refers to Hermione as a Mudblood because her parents are Muggles. Yet if you look at the current standings Hermione is the best witch of her age. Harry, who is only a half-wizard, is the youngest person to become a Seeker in a century and has the ability to go really far. Whereas Draco is only a mediocre students who beliefs that as long as you have money you can get anything you want. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." –_Hermione Granger_. "Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them. You'd never know the Weasleys were purebloods, the way they behave."-_Draco Malfoy_. This shows that though most pureblood wizarding families hate muggles there are a few that will do their best to try and bring the two worlds together.

In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry learns that there is much Injustice in the world. He could have grown up with his parents if Wormtail had not betrayed them. Or he could have grown up with Sirius Black if somebody had set up a fair trial. Buckbeak the Hippogriff almost got executed just because Malfoy insulted him and it is his nature to attack people like that. Remus Lupin cannot hold down a steady job because he was bitten by a werewolf and became one when he was little. People have shunned him just because for one day a month he becomes a hairy beast. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds." _- Dolores Umbridge. _Though in some cases all that is needed is friendship to prevent something from happening. "Sometimes you remind me a lot of James. He called it my 'furry little problem' in company. Many people were under the impression that I owned a badly behaved rabbit." _- Remus Lupin_

Another theme the Prisoner of Azkaban focuses on is fear. A Dementor feeds all of the fear and happiness of a person. By having a Dementor be revealed as what Harry fears the most it showed him that he fears nothing except the feeling of fear. "Fear of a name increases fear of a thing itself." -_Albus Dumbledore_. This quote is about how people fear to say the name Voldemort. Dumbledore is saying that if people would take the step to say somebody's name that they fear it would prove to them that they are only a person just like anybody else and can be defeated just like anybody else. "It's the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more." _Albus Dumbledore_. This quote shows us another side of fear. Many people do not want to die because nobody has found out exactly what happens after.

We are introduced to something many people have asked at sometime or another in the Prisoner of Azkaban. Time. Hermione, being the over-achiever wants more classes than the schedule allows. Dumbledore therefore allows her to use a Time-Turner. It allows the wearer to be transported back in time a certain amount of hours. Though many have wanted something that does do we really have the capabilities to handle something as precious has time? Hermione is warned never to run into herself when she goes back in time because if you were to all of the suddenly see yourself think of the irrefutable damages that could happen. You could go mad and try to kill yourself or go insane. Another problem is what if you went back in time and accidentally prevented something from happening. By walking over the smallest rock in the past you could come back and find out that that rock is what gave somebody the idea on how to invent the computer and because you stepped on it they never found it. Though in other cases it is good because by going back in time Harry prevented an innocent man and an innocent Hippogriff from being killed. "What's comin' will come, an' we'll meet it when it does."-_Hagrid_. This is something that all people should follow. Instead of worrying over the future just do stuff one step at a time and if it was meant to be it will happen.

In the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry learns an important part of Loyalty. He learned that loyalty should never be faked. If you do not like something then do not act like you like them, go with your feeling. "You should have died! Died rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!" –_Sirius Black_. Black is telling Pettigrew that if he truly valued their friendship he should have died for Lily and James. That or never have became their friend in the first place. The Potters had just started a family and had lots to live for but Pettigrew destroyed it all by telling Voldemort where they lived. "Believe me. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them." –_Sirius Black_. Sirius showed his true colours in this sentence. Everybody thought that because he is a Black he would always be a Black. He spent his life trying to separate himself from his family. He's saying that he considered the Potters his real family and because of that he would have died if it gave them the chance to keep living. Just like James would have done for him.

In the Goblet of Fire we learn a lot about the enslavement of magical creatures. In the second book we learned about Dobby the house-elf. Hermione makes it her mission in the Goblet of Fire to try and free the houselves from Hogwarts. What she doesn't realize though is that this is how they were brought up. If you were to give them money and time off they wouldn't know what to do. They were taught to work and because of that it is what they like to do. This is a job that is more than a job for them. It allows them to make sure that other people are looked after. Though in some cases it is bad. Dobby was punished by the Malfoys just because they liked it. "I have had it all tested for poison," he assured Harry, pouring most of the first bottle into one of Hagrid's bucket-sized mugs and handing it to Hagrid. "Had a house-elf taste every bottle after what happened to your poor friend, Rupert." _- Horace Slughorn. _In this case it shows us what the houselves got into without knowing it. If one of those bottles had been poisoned the elf most likely would have died and Slughorn wouldn't have cared. Enslavement all depends on the person who the elf helps. "If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." –_Sirius Black_. The Malfoys treat their inferiors like gum on a shoe which shows us that they think that they are better than everybody. Hermione Granger however treats everybody with a fair chance and it is your fault you screwed it up. She treats the elves like humans because she was taught to treat everything fairly.

Community comes up in the Goblet of Fire again because of the Triwizard Tournament. Hagrid helps Harry by telling him about the Dragons. Moody helps Harry recognize his talent and how to escape the Dragons. Harry then tells Cedric who in turn helps Harry with the Golden Egg. Dobby helps Harry find a way to breathe underwater and save Ron. Then Cedric and Harry help each other in the Giant maze at the end and decide to share the Cup. His wands abilities save him from being killed by the newly resurrected Voldemort and allow him to see a figure of his parents for a time. No matter what Harry never achieves anything by himself. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me." _- Mad Eye Moody._ Harry would never have been able to survive the curse had his mother not been willing to die for him. Because she gave herself up for Harry to live she allowed him to experience life and go to Hogwarts. She also allowed everybody else the chance for a Voldemort free life.

Though many do not want to accept Death it comes no matter how hard you try. "Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."-_Albus Dumbledore_. Because Cedric wanted to become the Hogwarts Champion he shared the glory with Harry and was killed by Voldemort because he tried to do something good. Harry also gets to see a small portion of the many people Voldemort had murdered to get to where he is now. He killed the Potters because of Harry. He killed Bertha Jorkins because he needed information on the Quidditch World Cup so he could get Harry. He killed Frank Bryce, an unsuspecting Muggle, because he had tended the Riddle house. And he killed Diggory only because he strayed into his path. No matter how hard Harry tries to escape it almost all the deaths caused by Voldemort are connected to him. He must learn to realize though that it is not his fault. It is Voldemort's for trying to 'purify' the wizard blood.

The last theme in the Goblet of Fire is a theme that comes into play a lot in the last four books. Adolescence. In the Goblet of Fire there is a Yule Ball where they must find a date and that can cause many problems for them. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!" –_Hermione Granger_. Ron didn't think about Hermione as a date, even though we all know that they are perfect for each other they must try to realize it themselves, and because of that Ron acts like he can just go up to Hermione and she will say yes. Ginny has had a crush on Harry since she saw him on the platform but because she is only Ron's little sister Harry doesn't think about her as a date.

A main theme that will be portrayed in the books from the Order of the Phoenix and on is Unity. The Sorting Hat's song is about how it feels that it shouldn't really be forced to sort people into houses. "...in the light of Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open."-_Albus Dumbledore_. The Gryffindors don't like the Slytherins because they are exact opposites of each other. But they can never hope to defeat Voldemort if they can't work together. People who work together get past much more than those who work alone. Voldemort makes people believe that they are better off if there were no Muggles but many Muggles have helped Wizards. Lily Potter was a Muggle-born so without her Harry would never have been born. Because of that the people who believe that Voldemort is wrong would never have a chance against defeating him.

The education the kids of Hogwarts received was taken into a major lack of consideration in the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore was forced to hire Umbridge who believed that Harry was just a boy who was seeking for attention. She wouldn't teach the students any defense skills because she firmly believed that Voldemort was gone. Harry was forced to form the DA in hopes of teaching the students things that they were going to need in the future. "Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?" –_Umbridge_. Because Umbridge would not see the truth she took the lives of all the students of Hogwarts in granted. Harry taught the DA how to repel Dementors and perform curses. These things were what he had to learn to save his life the many times he had to face Voldemort. It was something that he shouldn't have had to cope with at that age.

Harry learning about gaining knowledge at different times was essential in this book. Dumbledore had hoped that he would never have needed to tell Harry about the prophecy but when he had to he noticed his mistake. "Youth cannot know how age thinks and feels. But old men are guilty if they forget what it is to be young." –_Albus Dumbledore_. Dumbledore had thought that has Harry grew older he would be able to handle the pressure it would put on him. But Dumbledore forgot the one thing you can not forget when you're dealing with teenagers. If you don't tell them something they start to think that you are hiding more stuff, trying to keep them safe. In book one Dumbledore revealed why Voldemort could not kill Harry. In book two he revealed why he was a Gryffindor. In book three Dumbledore gave Harry the connection he needed to his parents. In book four the Headmaster gave Harry a chance to show that he is capable of handling extreme danger. In book five the Professor gave Harry a chance to do something on his own and see how it would work out. All of these are essential when it comes to the Final Battle. These skills will allow Harry to make choices and have the proper training to defeat Voldemort. "In fact, being - forgive me - rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger." –_Albus Dumbledore_. He thought that he had enough knowledge to decide what to tell Harry and when, but what he underestimated was Harry's power to find out the truth.

Self-sacrifice comes into play a lot in Harry Potter, especially in the Half-blood Prince. Harry wishes that he could just be a normal Hogwarts students but knows that he must fulfill his destiny. He gives up any chance he has to be normal because he doesn't want anybody to get hurt because of him. Dumbledore self-sacrifices a lot also. When he and Harry go to get the Horcrux he insists that Harry continue to pour the poisonous water down his throat because it will help everybody else. He constantly lays himself on the line for Harry and for Hogwarts. "That Harry Potter's got more backbone than the whole Ministry of Magic put together!" -_ Augusta Longbottom_. Harry has got more courage to do what is necessary and he will if it means that more people can live.

Harry has to learn to be able to trust people more in the Half-blood Prince. He only trusts the few people that are always with him. He trusts that his friends will always do what is right. He extends that trust to Dumbledore and will do most things that he says knowing that Dumbledore knows what to do to get to the end. The one part that Harry never fully trusted Dumbledore with was Snape. Dumbledore never told us why he trusts Snape all we know is that he trusts him with his life. "Dumbledore's man through and through," said Harry. "That's right." –Harry Potter. Harry says this after the new Minister of Magic tries to get Harry to show his support for the Ministry. Harry, like Dumbledore, refuses to though because the Ministry has a haphazard why of getting things done. They are also responsible for Harry being shunned in Fifth year when they said that Voldemort wasn't back and that Harry was trying to bring more attention to himself. So though Harry needs to trust more he also needs to choose who is worthy of that trust.

The sixth book is focused a lot on Harry learning how to cope. Sirius Black, his godfather, had just recently been killed by his cousin Bellatrix LeStrange. He was a major tie Harry had to his parents. There relationship could be described as father/son, brothers, and friends. Sirius was the adult that Harry went to when he needed advice. Then he was rudely taken away. Then at the end of the book Dumbledore was killed by none other than Snape. Dumbledore had been like a mentor and a grandfather to Harry. Now Harry will have to face Voldemort with no guidance except for that of his friends.

Harry continues to learn more about friendship and family in the Half-Blood Prince. When Harry started the DA again Luna Lovegood came up to him and said this "I enjoyed the meetings, too. It was like having friends." –_Luna Lovegood. _This showed him how even the smallest gestures can mean anything to somebody. His family mainly consists of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They support this thought at the end of the Half-blood Prince. Harry tells them that he might not be coming back to Hogwarts and instead becoming mad they take a different side. "We'll be there, Harry," said Ron. "What?" "At your aunt and uncle's house," said Ron. "And then we'll go with you, wherever you're going." –_Ron Weasley_. "You said to us once before," said Hermione quietly, "that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?" –_Hermione Granger_. Ron and Hermione know what Harry must do and they will do anything they have too to help him. After all without them Harry is only one-third of the Golden Trio. Rowling set the Golden Trio up to show us that no matter what you can't do everything by yourself.

One major theme in all the Harry Potter books is how you shouldn't always jump to conclusions. In the Philosopher's Stone Harry, Ron and Hermione are determined that Snape is helping Voldemort. This increases after the Quidditch Tournament when they saw Snape mouthing words. But what they found out was that it was Quirrell. They overlooked all other possibilities just because they thought there was enough information on Snape. In the Chamber of Secrets Harry discovers a diary. When he opens it open the diary shows him that Hagrid is the one who is opening the Chamber. "The first word out of those poor petrified people's mouths will be, _'It was Hagrid.'_ Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary." -_Gilderoy Lockhart. _He is convinced that Hagrid is doing it and that just because he is gone they should all celebrate. He didn't take the time to think that it might be somebody else just because Hagrid had a previous record. In the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry learns that because the Ministry could only find a finger of Pettigrew and they had eye-witnesses who said Black blew-up the street they put him behind bars without a trail. They prevented Harry from having the chance to live with his Godfather just because they assumed that the eye-witnesses couldn't be wrong. In the Goblet of Fire at the beginning the Dark Mark is cast into the sky. The Ministry Officials find Harry, Ron and Hermione at the scene. Then they find Winky the houself holding Harry's wand. The wand is found to have cast the Dark Mark. Somebody suggests that they should take Harry in. They don't think about a few things. One, Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived why would he cast the Dark Mark. Two, it probably takes some knowledge of advanced magic to create a symbol in the sky. And third, Harry tells them that somebody stole his wand and why would a houself that he doesn't even know have it. In the Order of the Phoenix Umbridge and the Ministry don't want Voldemort to be back so they go straight to the conclusion that Harry is lying just because he wants more attention. If they even knew Harry then they would know that that is not like him. Many students won't talk to him after because their parents belief the Daily Prophet. In the Half-blood Prince

The second major theme in all the Harry Potter books is evil. Evil is something that can be found wherever you look, though in Harry Potter it is more noticeable. Voldemort is the symbol of evil. He believes in only one thing and will do anything to get it. "It is important to fight, and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then can evil be kept at bay, though never quite eradicated." –_Albus Dumbledore. _When Dumbledore said this to Harry it showed us that though you can never truly defeat all of the evil as long as you stand up for what you believe in then you can at least keep the evil from coming back. "What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed? Only innocent lives, Peter." –_Sirius Black_. Peter was given a chance. He could have stepped up to Voldemort and said that he would never betray his friends, but he didn't. Instead he told Voldemort where they were and stood there as Voldemort killed the only people that gave him their friendship. He then let all the blame fall on Sirius because everybody thought it was him. "Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies. You must know this, Dumbledore." _- Lord Voldemort. _Voldemort tells Dumbledore this because he believes that Dumbledore will end up exactly like him. He thinks that nobody has the ability to fight the evil inside themselves.

The third major theme in all of the Harry Potter books is something many people would not have for a while, Enjoyment. "Listen, if you Fred and George don't take it the gold, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long." –_Harry Potter. _Harry tells the twins this only a few days after he saw Voldemort come back to life. He wanted to make sure that they were able to pursue their dream and if they were able to they would be able to help others laugh during a time where it may seem impossible. After all, the Boggarts showed us that as long as you are able to laugh at your fears then you can do anything.

The fourth theme in all of the books is Enemies. "Voldemort himself created his own worst enemy, just as tyrants everywhere do! Have you any idea how much tyrants fear the people they oppress?" _–Albus Dumbledore._ Dumbledore tells Harry this after Harry starts to wonder why Voldemort chose him. Voldemort did not see a danger in a pure-blood child. Instead he saw the danger in the half-blood, someone who mirrors him but shows the opposite side. Voldemort wants to get rid of anybody not pure-blooded and because of that he fears those people. He becomes the enemy to the world.

The last major theme in the books is something that all people need in their lives, Love. "Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love." –_Albus Dumbledore_. Dumbledore tells Harry that Voldemort cannot understand why Harry survived because he never got the love he needed as a child. Because of this Voldemort overlooked one of the most powerful wizardries ever. "Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you." –_Harry Potter_. Harry is now trying to sever all ties he has to anybody he cares for because he loves them to much. If Voldemort were to hold them hostage then he is afraid that he would not be able to kill Voldemort. He does not want anybody to get harmed just because they were loved by him. "What do I care how 'e looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave!" _- Fleur Delacour._ Molly Weasley thought that Fleur only liked her eldest son because of his looks. When he is attacked Molly thought that Fleur would leave because he was disfigured. She underestimated Fleur's true love for her son."Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world." – _McGonagall. _

So though there are many themes the Harry Potter books manage to encompass them all. Whether it be Courage, Loyalty, or Evil the books show children the world in a way that they can understand it. It helps them try to understand a world in which they will soon live in. The books show us the importance of all the themes and their roles in the real world. Without them then there would be chaos. "I like a quiet life, you know me." – Harry Potter


End file.
